Looking out for Slippy
7/16/2011 01:03 PM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Stormfront Robustus walks into the barracks, his foot falls even and steady. He offers a nod to mechs that nod in greeting toward him as he makes his way to the ration dispenser. Stormfront rests in the open space that was cleared for him, not so much recharging or sleeping as just going through tac reports and keeping things low energy, like usual when he's not on active duty to help conserve energy. At the sound of footfalls, he pauses in the assessment, turning his attention towards the medic and nodding his way. Robustus takes his ration, then turns and glances toward the berth next to Stormfront’s - which happens to be Slipstreams. He walks over to Stormfront and intones softly, "How is she doing? I've been worried about her since those drastic energon punishments were doled out." Stormfront frowns behind his plating, "Not well. Tired, depressed - to be expected. Her perceived failure is wearing on her as much as the low ration. I do need to speak with Megatron at some point. I could use her aid - and am willing to give her additional punishment duty more suited to her, because if I'm going to get her help at the academy, I'd need her functional." Robustus nods to the reply, "Indeed, an expected result of energon deprivation is as you described. I suspect that Shred will take it upon herself to sneak her some extra ration from our medical stores. I would too, if the femme wouldn't refuse it outright." the medic notes. Stormfront nods. "That seems in character. I wouldn't defy orders, certainly... and she wouldn't take anything offered... but for purely professional reasons, I'd like to see if I can have her punishment detail altered. So hard to get seekers who follow orders so well... I doubt she'll appreciate being my training dummy and flight leader some days, having to deal with the trainees... but it would make my job easier... and it wouldn't be punishment if she did enjoy it." Robustus considers this thoughtfully, "Shall see what she thinks of all that, for now though, if you would keep tabs on her and let me know if you see anything that needs to be addressed medically I would appreciate it. There is only so much she shares with me, or even Shred. It can be difficult to treat a patient who has been through what she has..." a shake of his head. Stormfront nods. "Of course. Psychology is not a strong point - but it I my job to try and keep the air forces as well trained, and as ready to go as possible - and her willingness to follow orders without question and take on difficult tasks makes her useful to my purposes... and having her active, but barely, runs counter to it." Robustus nods a bit, "I have an associate that specializes in matters of the neural net. If need be I can send her to him should her mental state deteriorate enough that a visit with him would do her some good. Wouldn't hurt if she felt needed and wanted either." Stormfront considers a few moments, "I suppose. I believe she knows my opinions on the matter. I informed her that, should I get called back to full duty, she would be my first choice as flight escort leader... as I said, she's useful. Some are faster or better armed... but I trust her to do as she's told, unlike some. If there is anything you or your associate can do, I'd like to have her operational again." Robustus sips down some of his ration, "I'll speak to him then, get orders in for a mental eval. Perhaps it will get Megatron to back off a bit on his punishment if he realizes the mental as well as physical reactions she's having." Stormfront shrugs. "I've known Megatron a long time. I'm not sure that will help - but occasionally, if someone can be made useful, he can be very practical. At the very least, as her trainer, and potentially having her on my flight team, I would appreciate seeing the evaluation results." Robustus says, "I'll see to it you get some sort of results sheet that doesn't expose too much of her privacy." Stormfront nods. "Of course. I'm not concerned about her private details - but anything that might affect her work is of importance to me." Robustus says, "Right then. I'll put that paperwork in and notify Megatron of why it is necessary. In the meantime, however, I will be needing a half decent recharge. Fixing everyone that got trashed the other solar cycle was a bit taxing to say the least." Stormfront frowns behind the shielding. "I would imagine. I'm still assessing the reports, but there are definite concerns. Rest well, doctor." Robustus says, "Isn't there always concerns. Good cycle, Stormfront." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Stormfront's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs